falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Hub
Chaos Hub is a small radio network run by several raider gangs throughout the ruined city of Seattle. The network was established by its creator Feodor Ivanov to better unite the various raider groups of Seattle in order to fight off the encroaching elements of the civilized world. Although it is used by various raider groups to coordinate, Chaos Hub is mostly just used by raiders to joke around and call each other racial slurs. Its banter is seen as both offensive and highly entertaining by many in Seattle while others see it as “especially vile”. History Chaos Hub came about as an experiment by Feodor Ivanov in 2268. He had heard of independent ham radio networks outside Seattle that were used to facilitate communication and the exchange of information between raider gangs. As Seattle was becoming more civilized by the day, Ivanov saw a need to connect the raiders of the city before they were overwhelmed. The project took nearly a year to undertake between all the raider groups affiliated with King’s Council and several other participating. The results have been mixed to say the least, and the reputation of Chaos Hub remains rather controversial. The atmosphere of Chaos Hub at its creation would best be characterized as unintelligible. Many of the raiders simply screamed obscenities into their mics or whispered death threats when they were swapping information related to raids. BeagleJiggle stuck out during this period of time for his particular brand of degeneracy until he was banned. The 2270’s were a time of great growth for Chaos Hub, despite Treaty of Capitol Hill curbing the growth of raiders overall. Less likely to be out raiding, many raiders turned to Chaos Hub for some comfort. This began a period of great creativity with the raiders on the network collectively writing an entire musical about the local legendary cannibal Skull-Taker fighting the Californian legendary Vault Dweller. Also, Chaos Hub was a hot spot for banter, and in the 2270’s there was rarely a dull moment to say the least. The 2280’s have been less successful. Even Chaos Hub has been feeling the pinch of forces outside of their control, mostly those who want to exterminate the raiders that inhabit it. Thusly, CH is used more for utility now though a lot of the banter culture remains. A lot of the prior creativity has been lost, and a lot of the raiders are saddened by that, knowing that a lot of the things they talked about were never recorded. Such is life in the wasteland. Notable Operations Capitol Hill There are only a few CH users in Capitol Hill, most of whom remain anonymous. Whether they are Geigers or ex-raiders is unknown. Chinatown Chinatown has an unusually large number of CH users, numbering about a dozen. Most of them are ex-raiders or people who were let into the network through a favor. King County International Airport King County International Airport and King’s Council are a center of Chaos Hub’s activity. The majority of users and listeners are there or originated there. Wet Hell Wet Hell has a small amount of CH users, including some Badlanders from the Alaska Pack. Badlanders are typically slurred as “masked gypsies” and have an overall bad reputation on Chaos Hub Nonetheless, they continue to frequent the network to occasionally coordinate with the raiders in the south against common enemies. Content The content of Chaos Hub ranges from mildly amusing to abysmally mediocre. Most of the time, the raiders just insult each other and talk about random topics varying from history to family life to sexual prowess. The only users of the network who have any sort of organized content are MasterDen and GoreWolf. ThisMachineKillsCommies also sometimes narrates and reviews pre-War literature but not in any set manner. Leadership In theory, Chaos Hub is under the autocratic rule of ThisMachineKillsCommies who could theoretically control the radio network very tightly if he wished to do so. In practice, ThisMachineKillsCommies rarely does any sort of moderation and mostly just lets the CH users run rampant. This leads to widespread bullying and assorted scumbaggery but also a great deal of creativity. Notable Users BeagleJiggle BeagleJiggle was a... unique individual to say it in a polite way. An anonymous raider thought to be within the 206 Raider Clan-Gang, BeagleJiggle has the unwelcome honor of being the only CH user ever to be completely shut out of Chaos Hub. One of first users of the network, BeagleJiggle was despised from the start but tolerated due to his assistance with the tech side of the network. That tolerance wore down as the user’s “preferences” became clear. After it was rumored he was caught in bed with his teenage sister, ThisMachineKillsCommies removed him from the network. Sometimes, even raiders have standards. Still, BeagleJiggle is still remembered for his disgusting sexual tastes and his surprising technical skills. NormalBeth NormalBeth is unusual for a user of Chaos Hub, as she is not from any settlement but somehow patches into the network. The most unusual thing about NormalBeth is how she insists that she is an unmutated human despite her voice very clearly indicating that she is a ghoul. NormalBeth insists that she just smokes, a lot. Why she does this is unknown, but the Chaos Hub community delights in pointing out NormalBeth’s ghoulish nature. Some users who engage with her in a less hostile manner have found NormalBeth to be very knowledgeable about Old World technology but also very temperamental. Why she keeps coming back to Chaos Hub when everyone hates her is unknown yet she still tunes in on occasion to plead that she is a smoothskin just like everyone else. GoreWolf One of the most powerful users within the radio network, GoreWolf is the username of an anonymous raider in King’s Council who has a particular morbid interest in death. GoreWolf was around at the founding of the network and therefore wielded substantial, though nothing to potentially threaten ThisMachineKillsCommies. GoreWolf’s most distinguishing feature is his fascination with gore and death. This has culminated in a daily show called Watch Them Die where GoreWolf brings a captive to his shack and dismembers them for everyone to hear. This show has grown quite popular among Seattle raiders, but GoreWolf is often regarded as “weird” by non-raider users of Chaos Hub. MasterDen MasterDen is the username of three independent anonymous raiders who broadcast under the same name and infrequently hold their own broadcasts where they complain about the rest of Chaos Hub being “toxic”. The three raiders, informally known as “The Quirky One”, “The Loud One”, and “The Guy”, started their little group in the run-up to the War of the Northwestern Alliance. Self-described “dirtbags”, MasterDen is known for being overly vulgar, absurdist, and confusingly very socialist for a group of raiders. The three raiders spend most of their time on Chaos Hub either complaining about the network’s lax moderation, accusing King Council of being capitalist oligarchs, or lecturing others about the “true meaning of revolution”. MasterDen is generally disliked by most of the network but tolerated due the raiders’ strange reverence for freedom of speech. MatthewDarke MatthewDarke is an user of Chaos Hub who enjoys the network for its banter and sense of community. A King’s Council raider named Jerome in real life, MatthewDarke has won a reputation on CC for being a good guy to banter with. The fact that he is known to be black means he often gets racial epithets thrown at him by CC members, but MatthewDarke often gives as good as he gets. His wit and thick skin have won him the respect of the community, and he is a common sight throughout the entire day as Jerome is mostly on guard duty. OttoWeininger2.0 OttoWeininger2.0 is one of the more prominent users of Chaos Hub, and he is mostly known for being a deeply reactionary self-hating Jew. Nicknamed “the Top Jew” by other CH users, it’s unknown where OttoWeininger2.0 came from. He is most likely not a raider and he certainly has not divulged any details about his identity besides his ethnicity. OttoWeininger2.0 is most commonly seen expounding some virtue of mysticism in relation to historical figures from before the war. This habit confuses many of the other raiders, but they tolerate him because he can take the banter. He is very defensive about his beliefs and will passionately argue a point even if it seems as if he has already lost. Anti-Semitism is less of an issue for him surprisingly. TheRealJialongZhou TheRealJialongZhou is, as it may seem, the username of the individual Jialong Zhou who is allowed back-door access to Chaos Hub despite not being a raider. This is due to a service Jialong did for a King’s Council raider back in the day that ultimately changed the raider’s life for the better. TheRealJialongZhou is mostly known for his good-natured banter and the occasional story about his escapades around Cascadia. ThisMachineKillsCommies Feodor Ivanov’s public username, ThisMachineKillsCommies, the network’s creator and owner, mostly spends his time on the radio network narrating pre-War literature, showing off his music collection, and bantering with other raiders. Despite Ivanov’s ferocious appearance and seemingly political nature, the man has little desire to actually put forward any politics and mostly just comes on the radio to talk strategy for raids when he is not involved with his literature. He is unusually polite for a raider, especially one on Chaos Hub. His allowance for freedom of speech is also strange, though not unheard of among raiders. It evokes to some the vaguely democratic values espoused by pirates in the pre-War days of old. UpliftedBaseborn A so-called "plunderer of leisure," the mysterious UpliftedBaseborn claims to be a solo raider operating from a palazzo secreted away in the High Cascades. His appearances are infrequent, but his anecdotes are always well received, whether he espouses the benefits of forgoing all Pre-War foodstuffs in favor of hunting wild beasts in the nude, the importance of duels to preserve one's honor (whether conducted with machetes or through telepathic astral vampires), and the secret biographies of bygone Sorcerer-Presidents. WangPeng WangPeng is a particularly odd member of ChaosHub from Chinatown who only communicates with the rest of the network through a primitive text-to-speech machine. Claiming to be a “poor student”, much of ChaosHub is unsure how WangPeng got on the network but mostly enjoy his witticisms in broken English. It is a hot topic on who WangPeng is and why he uses a machine to communicate. Some say he is who he says he is, others say he is primitive AI developed by some mad scientist in Chinatown. Still others speculate that he is TheRealJialongZhou operating under a different username. Regardless of the speculation, many continue to enjoy WangPeng‘s diatribes on mixed marriage, stolen property, and bubbly tea. Quotes From About Category:Raiders Category:Groups Category:Radio Stations